The Love For A Vampire
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi and Atemu have been going out along time. Yugi is a vampire. Half blood. What secrets do the two have that none of their friends know?


Moriah: Here is the one-shot I promised all of you. I know that's late. Let me know if you like it.

Yugi: Just so you guys know, I'm a girl in this story. But you will find out everything later on in the story.

Moriah: Make sure that you review this and BloodLover. A new chapter is out today. Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Please enjoy. There is a lemon in here. I have it labeled. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Summary: One-shot. Yugi and Atemu have been going out along time. Yugi is a vampire. Half blood. What secrets do the two have that none of their friends know?

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A half vampire is not like other vampires. They have a conscience. They can feel. They can love. I should know. I'm one of them.

My name is Yugi, I'm 16 years old. I go to Domino High School and I'm in the tenth grade.

I love my friends. They mean a lot to me. They always know how to make me smile.

Tea is like my mother. Joey is like my annoying brother. Tristan is like my other brother. And Serenity is like my crazy sister.

Atemu is my boyfriend. We have been going together for almost a year. I honestly didn't think that we would make it that long. But we did. And I'm glad.

None of my friends know what I am, what I will become, or the powers that I have.

I have teleportation, mind-reading, conjuring, and occasionally, I have premonition.

My 17th birthday is in a couple of weeks, but will get to that later.

Well… there isn't very much to tell you. I live with my grandfather, hate school, love Fanfiction, love yaoi, that it.

Oh no, it's not, and the story begins here….

* * *

As you know, Atemu and I have been dating for almost a year. My friends know that too.

What you and my friends don't know is that couple of months after me and Atemu started dating, we had sex. It happened unexpectedly, and has been since.

I know that it's wrong, but I can't help it. I love it. It feels good!

As a matter of fact, I'm walking home to meet him right now.

Jii-chan won't be home until tomorrow, so Atemu is waiting for me at my house. Not inside it that's what you are thinking, but close to it.

I'm getting closer to my house when I see him. He sees me and smiles before running to me.

His tanned skin glistening in the sunlight, his muscles showing through his black shirt, his hair had multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features six large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges. His crimson eyes, was something that never got tired of looking at.

I smiled, too, before he picks me up and twirls me around, I start laughing.

I had multiple layers of blonde in the front, but there was black with magenta edges. I had my hair straight. I had pale skin and wide amethyst eyes. I looked short for a 16 year old.

"Hi, Yami." I say, as he put me down. It's my nickname for him. I don't really call him by his real name. I only call him that when he irritates me or when I am mad at him.

"Hi, Aibou." He says in response. He doesn't call me by my real name much either. Only when he is mad at me.

"So… are you hungry?" he asked me, as got to my porch and opened the door, before we walked inside.

"No." I lied, starting to feel thirsty. I walked to my room.

"Yami, I'm fine. You know I can go a long time without feeding." I said, as he put his own hand on my waist, and looking into my eyes.

"Aibou, I've known your secret for a while now. I know how you are when you are hungry. You don't have to lie to me." He said softly, almost pleading me to tell him the truth.

"I remember when you discovered my secret. It wasn't how I wanted you to find out." I said, pulling away from him and lying on the bed, thinking.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ Flashback~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Atemu and I were walking hand-in-hand to my house.

It hadn't feed in a while. I was starting to feel weak and lightheaded.

I normally don't go very long without feeding, but I didn't really feel like it.

Atemu doesn't know that I am a vampire. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid how he will react. I guess I will tell when the time is right.

We were now on my porch. I had my keys in my hand, but then I smelled something.

Something sweet and alluring. Something I wanted. Needed. Blood.

The sweet smell of blood. The fire in my soul. The alluring smell was calling to me. Tempting me to take it, knowing that I needed it.

But the question was where was it coming from?

I looked around, confused as to where it could be. I didn't see anything.

I saw that Atemu was looking at me, worried. I shrugged it off and opened the door.

"Is your grandfather home?" he asked, still standing outside, while I was inside my house.

"N-no." I said, trying to hide the pain. I knew that if he found out, he would want to know what was wrong. How do you tell your boyfriend that you need blood? Oh... right, you don't!

Atemu walked in. I was walking towards the kitchen, the pain became too much, and I fell before I couldn't even read the kitchen.

"Aibou! Aibou! What's wrong?" Atemu yelled, worried, running towards me.

"Aibou, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to me.

I was panting. I couldn't breathe, my eyes were closed.

"Aibou? Aibou? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." He said, frantically.

I couldn't answer him. I could smell blood. I smelled it when I was on my front porch and Atemu was next to me, but I didn't see any.

Now, he is next to me again and now the sweet, alluring smell is back on full blast. Where the hell is it coming fro…?

I realize that it is coming from Atemu. Though I can't see it, I can smell it. Mmm… it smells so good. I want it. I need it…

"Aibou? Aibou? Open your eyes! Please answer me!" I hear him say, snapping me out of my thoughts. How long has he been calling me?

My eyes open weakly, Atemu looks at me and gasp stumbling back.

"Aibou, what's wrong with your eyes? Why are they red? Blood red."

I didn't answer. I didn't know how nor did I know what to tell him. How could I tell him that I needed blood?

I know it wouldn't be long before I lost control. I had to do something.

"Yami, I'm… a vampire. I need… blood." I said. I could hardly think of what I was going to tell him. But somehow I did.

Without thinking about what I said, he put his wrist close to my mouth; my fangs sunk in, drinking.

I heard him gasp in pain, before I let go. I didn't need a lot. Just enough to satisfy me until later that night.

I was panting and so was he. I licked over the marks to make them heal.

"You're a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only half." I responded.

"Are you okay now?" he asked, with concern.

"For now, yeah." I told him.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~ End of Flashback~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

"Aibou?" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my thought.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~Start of lemon~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

I looked up to see that Atemu was walking towards the bed, a seductive look on his face.

"Yes, luv." my voice seductive.

His response was walking towards the bed, where I was currently sitting up, but my legs were lying on the bed.

I felt the bed dip as he crawled on top of me, taking my hands over my head, pinning me to the bed.

He smirked. The smirk of mischief. My personal favorite.

I may look innocent to my friends, but in all honesty, I'm just as evil and lustful as them. I am a teenager after all. What else would you expect?

"Something wrong, luv?" he asked, as he grinded on me, making me gasp.

He's teasing me. I hate it when he does this. Wait, no I don't.

He grinded on me again, harder then before, making me moan and rock back, my hands struggling to get free.

"Uh uh, luv." he said, shifting so I couldn't move much. "You should know better then that." He teased, before he leaned down to my neck, leaving love bites, making me pant and writher beneath him.

"Yami, you're such a tease." I panted out.

He moved his head from my neck and looked at me.

He smirked. A predator smirk.

I didn't know if I should be excited or scared because of the way he was looking. H was in control after all. I was at his mercy.

Yami is a nice and sweet person, but when it comes to intimate moments, he can be a completely different person.

He knew my soft spots. He knew how to use them against me so well that I would scream.

My eyes were getting darker.

I should have known that he would try this. He loves doing this.

"Yami." I moaned.

"Yes, luv." He responded, innocently.

"Why are you always teasing me?" I asked him.

"Because… I enjoy hearing your moans and pants. I enjoy hearing you bed for me to stop when you know that I am not going to." his voice husky.

He grounded his hips into me, harder than the last time. I screamed again still struggling to get my hands free, but already knowing that it was futile.

"Luv, you know that it's useless to struggle. I'm not letting you go. Well- not until I hear you scream out in ecstasy." He said his voice lustful.

His hands started to roam my body, making me arch and pant beneath him.

"I know you like this." He said, kissing my neck, as his hands started to unzip and unbutton my blue jeans before lifting up alittle to remove them with my panties and throwing them on the floor.

"You always like it." he said, seductively, his hands roaming to my shirt, rubbing breast throwing my pink sweater, leaning down to kiss me.

My hands went to his shoulders, moving them up and down, as he deepened the kiss.

My mouth opened giving him entrance.

I always did love this kiss. The way he kissed me, makes me feel like I'm floating on a cloud.

Lately, his kisses were becoming addicting.

Yami ended the kiss, I moaned from the lost.

"Aww… don't worry, love. Soon you'll get what you want. Just be patient." he said.

"You look so sexy this way." he said, as he lifted up my pink sweater before throwing it on the floor, leaving my bra on.

'Well… he isn't going to leave it on for long.' I thought, before I moaned and arched my back in pleasure, my eyes instantly closing.

'What was that?' I thought before I looked down to see that Yami had a finger inside me.

He smirked evilly, before doing it again, resulting in the same reaction from me.

His hands went behind my back to unlock my bra, letting it fall on the floor, leaving me naked.

He smirked. "Are you ready, luv?" he asked, before leaning down to kiss me, pinning me back to the bed. I honestly didn't even realize that he let me go.

I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck do badly! I wish that I would have known when he let me go. Damn!

The kiss deepened more, our tongues battling for dominance. Of course he won. He always did.

"Yami, please." I panted out, breaking the kiss.

"Please what, luv?" he asked, like he didn't know what I wanted.

Actually, there were a number of things I wanted. It could be that I wanted him to free my hands so I could undress him. Or it could have been that I wanted to feel him inside of me.

Every touch, kiss, grind, movement or voice from him was getting me wetter and driving me to the brink of insanity. I wanted him soo badly!

"Please! Take me!" I said my voice husky from desire and want.

Yami smirked at the words. He knew he could torture me forever. Or could he?

Slowly letting my hands go, he looked into my eyes, as I moved my hands to his blue t-shirt, throwing over his head, and to the floor, with the other clothes.

Instantly, my hands started to caress his chest, my hands moving up and down slowly, teasingly.

I head him growl. I smirked. Stopping my movements, I unbuckled his belt and undid his button on the jeans he was wearing.

Unzipping the zipper, I pulled his pants down. Getting off me alittle, I pulled them off completely, putting them on the floor, his boxers showing the bulge in the middle.

I smiled. "I see you are happy to see me." I said, my mind clouded from the thought of him inside me.

"When am I not happy to see you?" he asked, leaning down to bite my neck, making me arch my back to him.

He took off his boxers, now completely naked.

He leaned down, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss, hungry kiss.

Skin on skin. Sweat on sweat. He his body was so hot! I like I couldn't breathe.

"Please take me." I said, breaking the kiss.

He smirked. "As you wish." He said, positioning his manhood at my entrance.

Capturing my lips again, he thrusted in one swift movement.

I screamed. "Yes!" This was heaven. Mhm… it was so good.

Pulling out, he pushed back into me, making me moan from the pleasure.

Yami gasped and groaned at how wet I was. The heat surrounding him was addicting.

Pulling him down, I kissed him with passion and need, the same intensity from him.

My hands went to his back, moving them up and down as he kept thrusting into me.

"Yami! Oh Yami!" I screamed, the pleasure turning my mind into a cloud. Closing my eyes, I let the feelings take over my entire being.

"Oh, Yugi!" he called out. "So good. So wet." he said, before he leaned down to my neck, his mouth and tongue biting and nipping it.

My back arched, as I moved to meet his thrusts. Oh god! This felt so good.

"Yami! Yes! Yami! Yes!" my mind leaving me and going to the place of no return.

I was close to climax and he knew it. Picking up the pace, we went faster, thrusting into me as fast as he could.

"Yes! Yes! Yami!" I screamed. "More! M-More! H-Harder!"

He complied, his movements being fierce.

"Oh Yami!" I screamed again, meeting his fierce thrusts.

"Say my name, Yugi." he said when he leaned close to my ear.

I opened my eyes to him sweating before I closed my eyes again, sharply, feeling Yami thrust into me hard when I didn't respond.

"Say it." he repeated, thrusting hard again, making me see stars.

"Pharaoh." I said the first name that came to mind.

He rolled his hips alittle, going deeper. He shook his head.

"No, my name" he said, thrusting again. I screamed. I couldn't take much more.

"Yami." I was finally able to say. My mind couldn't think of hardly anything. It couldn't register anything; except for the pleasure that was racking through my body and veins.

"No." he growled. "My name. My real name. Scream the name that is causing you so much please." He said, rolling his hips, as he wet deeper, I moaned loud.

He was so close to me. I could feel the hunger growing inside me, as I smelt his sweet blood.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting him see the change of color in them.

Trying my best to hold on a little longer, I willed myself to lean forward, between his rock and collarbone.

My fangs lengthen at the smell. They weren't long, but long enough.

Smelling the blood under the flesh, I sunk my fangs into his neck, enticing a gasp and moan from my lover.

I moaned at the taste of his blood. So addictive.

Yami sped up his thrust, going harder, from me feeding on him.

Gently pulling away, licked the wounds, healing them.

"Atemu!!"" I screamed, throwing my head back and arching my back off the bed. The feelings too intense for me to hold on any longer.

"Yugi!!" he screamed, finally able to release what he was trying to prolong.

~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~End of lemon~~∞Ω∞Ω∞~~

Pants and heaving breathing could he heard. Yami pulled away, enticing a groan from, laying next to me.

Wrapping his arms around me after he regained some of his strength; I cuddled to him, like the heat and comfort.

"That was good." I said when I got some energy to talk.

Yami smiled. "Yeah it was."

My eyes stated to close. I'm tired, Yami." I said, grabbing the cover and throwing it around us.

"Me too." he said, snuggling closer to me.

We had time to sleep. Grandpa wouldn't be home for a long time.

As we fell asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the best orgasm he ever had.

* * *

Moriah: Okay, that's it. I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Are you going to continue it?

Moriah: I might, if I have the time. I hope that everyone remembered that Yugi was a girl in this story. Let me know how I with the sex scene. It was first straight lemon.

Yugi: Make sure that you review. Also, Morie-chan added another story to her ideas list. Make sure that you read it and vote for it. It's on the poll.

Moriah: I hope that you liked. Make sure that you read and review this and the new chapter of BloodLover.

Until the next time I update…


End file.
